Drawn Clash
Drawn Clash is a 2018 action role-playing crossover game developed by Dark Heart Games and Team Ninja and published by THQ and Square Enix for the Nintendo Switch. The game is based on the Dissidia Final Fantasy games and allows one to play with characters from Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Disney, Adult Swim and other properties, as they unite forces to fight against the combined power of the villains from their games. Gameplay The game is an action role-playing game wherein the player can move around in a 3D open field, also called the overworld sequence. Players are able to walk around and explore the area, and can approach enemies, or get attacked by enemies to enter the combat sequence. One can also open chests, enter shops or destroy obstacles. Outside of a battlefield, the player is able to move around freely without enemies. This is often in places such as towns and settlements, and often includes a save point. When making contact with an enemy, the player enters the combat sequence. The player control either a Pair Unit or a Solo Unit. They can perform attacks by tilting the control stick and pressing the attack button, making for a total of 3 attacks on the ground and in midair (neutral, forwards, backwards). During the progression of the game new moves can be obtained and one is able to swap moves for combat. While players are able to shield or dodge attacks, they can decrease damage, or gain bonusses by wearing armor or accessories. The player collects more characters throughout the story who will end up in the base. Pair units can be made from them, although some may not be compatible with each other. Based on their moves, a moveset can be made for a pair unit. One can also go in as a solo unit in which they have less variety in moveset, but can be leveled quicker. If one levels up the compatibility of a specific pair they can also unlock a special Ultimate for that pair. Additional gameplay elements include Support Attack, which allows the player to call in an ally for assistance, and Cross Hit, which freezes the target in place during simultaneous attacks from multiple units. Also, the player can trigger Critical Hits by connecting their next attack just before the target hits the ground after the first. As the player's units deal damage, the player's Cross Power (XP) gauge fills up and can be used to unleash the selected Ultimate. Synopsis See: Drawn Clash/Story From all around the animated universe, characters are drawn together in a weird weird dimension where all of theirs is mashed up together. Having been transported through obscure portal, together they try to figure out who or what the cause is of this strange dimension, while also facing unknown persons from other dimensions who might have ill intentions, as well as encountering their own nemesis. Playable Characters Nickelodeon Cartoon Network Disney Adult Swim Miscellaneous Non-Playable Characters Enemies Boss Characters Music Theater Category:Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Dark Heart Games